


Is this what you call love?

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Drabbles that I make up if I have motivation. I am open to requests ^^ Enjoy these two dorks in love





	1. Meeting

Dulse was a very goal driven man, carrying on even if an inconvenience popped up. With his orange haired companion, Zossie by his side who also seemed to be bother at times, he had his hands full. 

 

However, he wasn’t vulnerable to distractions either. Namely, a pink haired distraction who resided in the Hau’oli city of the Alola region.

Currently, the pair were resting in the grassy and moss filled area of Verdant Cavern. Which was, all of the cavern.

 

Not for the first time in the hour, Zossie pulled on Dulse’s cheek with fake annoyance.

 

“Dulse! Pay attention!” she said, echoing said man’s words many times beforehand. Dulse whipped his head back and looked straight into Zossie’s eyes. They didn’t have their visors on, as it was relatively dark and easy for their eyes at that time.

 

“Yes. What is it, Zossie?” he asked, bending his arm in a ninety degree angle and holding his hand out. It was a quirk he developed and it certainly wasn’t going away any time soon.

 

Zossie looked around and spotted the ‘distraction’. She promptly pointed to the pink haired person in question, whose attention was elsewhere.

 

“Is that guy the reason why you can’t focus?” She questioned curiously, starting to make her way towards the figure.

 

Dulse remained silent. He would not admit something like that to Zossie. Never. They may be close, but he didn’t trust her with that information.

 

Zossie tapped the man’s shoulder.

 

“Alola!” She greeted, making a square motion with her arms. The normal greeting she and Dulse used.

 

The man turned around, revealing himself to be none other than the normal type Captain of Melemele. Ilima smiled back at her and nodded.

 

“And Alola to you too! What seems to be important hm?” He tapped his chin.

 

“My friend thinks you have a distracting face!” Zossie said directly to him, much to Dulse’s dismay and Ilima’s amusement.

 

“Friend?” Ilima pondered and looked around, searching for Zossie’s aforementioned friend.

 

Dulse locked eyes with Zossie and tried to find a way to say “Quiet” with his eyes. Zossie nodded and tapped Ilima once again.

 

“My bad. He actually thinks you have a nice, and distracting face!” She chirped, sure she had said the message right this time.

 

Ilima chuckled and finally found Dulse, observing his quite complicated get up. He noticed it was similar to Zossie’s and deduced he was the friend.

 

“Are you her friend perhaps? Might I say, you also have a nice face,” Ilima snickered quietly to himself and smiled at Dulse.

 

Dulse nodded robotically and stood next to Zossie, covering her mouth with his hand.

 

“Yes. I am more formally known as her comrade but-“ 

 

“How interesting! You must tell me more about yourself,” Ilima interrupted. Zossie smiles from behind Dulse’s hand.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“And her too,” Ilima added. “Would that be a problem?”

 

Dulse shook his head and so did Zossie.

 

“Perfect! I’ll see you around then.” Ilima waved before turning and leaving.

 

As Dulse let go off Zossie and she promptly began cheering for this small victory, he had a new goal in mind. Find out more about this peculiar man.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima and Dulse celebrate New Year's together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 30 minutes till New year in my timezone it counts (●´∀｀●)

“...New year's Eve? What is that?” Dulse asked, resting on Ilima’s couch contently. 

 

“Is that Alola exclusive? Another holiday?” Dulse remembered last week when Ilima asked him to celebrate Christmas with his family. That holiday was foreign to him as well as just like this one.

 

“Not Alola exclusive, but yes it is a holiday.” Ilima responded, sitting down next to Dulse and resting his head on his significant other’s chest.

 

Yes, they had gotten together in the end. Even though Dulse could be considered clueless in that area and Ilima was only slightly better in that area, they had sorted things out and engaged in a romantic relationship. As Dulse would say, the results came out positive.

 

What Dulse noticed was as Ilima snuggled against his chest, there rested a… Yungoos themed digital alarm clock?

 

Dulse cocked his head to the side as Ilima drummed his fingers on the top of the clock.

 

“What is that for?” Dulse asked.

 

“To track time. Isn’t that what all clocks do?” Ilima shot back with a small smile.

 

“Yes, I know that, but why did you bring it?”

 

“It’s counting down until new year.”

 

“And that is special, why?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Dulse sighed and settled with that answer. As much as he wanted to wrangle that answer out of Ilima, it wouldn’t do much. He also didn’t want to ruin this “moment” they were having. Dulse hoped he got the term right.

 

Soon, the clock read eleven fifty five.

 

“Only a few minutes until New Years,” Ilima notes, hiding his excitement except for the sparkles in his eyes. Dulse chuckled and nodded.

 

“You may not understand it, but I’m happy you’re spending your first New Years with me, Dulse. I feel proud, if that makes sense.” Ilima had a faint blush along his cheeks, lacing their hands together when only a minute came until midnight.

 

“It’s almost new year. So, what is so important you couldn’t tell me earlier?” Dulse asked, genuinely curious.

 

Ilima only responded with a toothy smile and leaned up before locking lips with Dulse. He was only accompanied with minimal shame for using such a cheesy trick.

 

Dulse’s blue cheeks became bluer as they flushed. 

 

What a great start to a new year.


End file.
